Base Down
by Enhanced Discovery
Summary: <html><head></head>The Animorphs were a lie, they all died, but the yeerks are still here. Now, an elite task forces of teens and some young Andalites have set up a base in NV and will attempt to destroy the Yeerk threat once and for all.</html>


"Okay, that just about does It. I have finished Base down. I hope it won't fall." Torlee said hopefully Torlee is a 13 year old boy with light brown hair, shortish and blue-gray-green eyes "Me too Torlee. Me too." Emmy said "do you like the food here? it will probably get better once we get a real cook." Torlee said "Id take the job of chef!" Eric said ecstatically. Eric is a 14 year old boy with dark brown hair and green eyes "Welcome aboard! Can you cook?" Torlee asked "I can! I can make really good food "Emmy said "can you be the chef? And Eric be the assistant cook, I'm already the blacksmith." Torlee said "Sure I'll be the chef!" Emmy said Sirinia trotted down a corridor, apparently startled .Almost colliding into a human, she skidded to a stop at a group of two humans Well what do we have here? She said silkily. Sirinia "wow, hello there, this is base down in NM, now, and what jobs might you like in base down?" looking at the unknown andilite _man, I use the bathroom for 2 minutes and an andilite pops up T_orlee thought Sirinia gave a small, evil like chuckle. Humans. Act like they've never seen a WOMAN before. Sirinia brushed Torlee's chin with two of her fingers. Name's Sirinia, don't forget it. she said in a silky, seductive tone. I run on the wild side unlike cheese nip over there. she said pointing at Torlee. "Hey please be nice I just cleaned Base Down" torlee said angrily Hey, who said I would kill? If you harm me, I'll take it like a MAN. She said .She brought her tail forward and picked up a rag and rubbed her blade. Soo...who's the fruit loop king here? Or at least the green king? Sirinia said "um I own this place" torlee said he places his hand near pistol "I'm watching you" She chuckled softly. I mean, who's the food manager, wiz-on-rhubarb. I'd be fine if there was any grass, but alas, I have not seen any. Sirinia said "Oh a prairie is behind base down" points behind and shows small prairie" torlee Sirinia looked up and her eyes flashed. Did you know prairies catch on fire randomly? She didn't wait for an answer. She trotted away to the prairie. Sirinia Torlee yells "we have about 300 pounds of extra grass in our feeding room" Okay.

"Now what job would you like?"

A guard would be nice. I mean, if I show my colors to a enemy, thats one less person to worry about. she said, pacing like a tiger. "Ok that shall be good for now but later you should become something higher" Say what now? Sirinia said in slurred speak. "Um can you talk easier or clearer?" torlee said sorry. Say what now? Sirinia said in amazement. You might rank me up later? She said rearing in amazement. Earth is a whack hopuse, but I love it! She said. This is boring she said. Slowly, she morphed into an African American blonde. ".-uh-oo-ool." she said, playing with words. "Sorry." "That's ok Sirinia" torlee said Sirinia tried to walk to the kitchen and fell flat on her face. "OW!" she said after a long wail. She lifted herself up for a second, and then flopped back down. Sirinia "um you ok" torlee said while helping Sirinia up Getting up, and after saying thanks, she said, "Say one word, and you die." "huh?" said torlee daringly

"Tell ANYONE about this, I whale the tar out of you." she said before demorphing. Jeese. The falling thing is bad, but the rest is cool. Sirinia

"Hey it's hard for beginners, probably" torlee

Point. That was just some random girl I aquired. She died a day later though. The irony. Sirinia muttered before trotting away, head lowered in grief. Sirinia

"well I got to build some more weapons" walks back into base down "see ya!" torlee

See ya, she said silently tip-hooving to the kitchen. I'm not doing anything. Definatly not raiding the fridge. Sirinia

"Uh don't do that I have a security lock on it and it will give you a jolt" torlee

Sirinia touched the lock and flew across the room laughing. You rock dude. You rock! She touched it again and flew across the room, and got up walked to the prairie and lied down. Sirinia

"Oooook..." torlee

What's the problem Wiz-on-rhubarb? Sirinia

"No if that happened then I have to fix the jolt" torlee

Humans. Never understand emir stuck in the best and worst of two worlds. she said. Sirinia

"Uhh" torlee

The taste buds of human, the andilite .Falling, being different. Worst. Sirinia

"Easier speech" torlee

I'm stuck with the good and bad of two lives. Sirinia

"Uh ok" torlee

Yes. Got a TV? I have an urge for The Boondocks. Sirinia said, lieing out on her side lazily. Sirinia

"Yeah not the best one but its ok" torlee

"I'm heading to my room yours is room 4A, night" torlee

k. she said. Walking to her room, she turned on the TV and yelled. WHOLY CRAP! GANGSTALISCIOUS GOT SHOT! Sirinia

Torlee walks back in "keep it down I'm tired!" torlee

Huh? Oh sorry. Murmured Sirinia.

"Thanks" torlee

Sirinia looked around the room. It reminded her of her life on her homeworld. Dreary, she sighed and got to her feet, and strolled along the corridors, looking for a fight. Sirinia

Looks out room "what are you doing?" torlee

Restless. she muttered. She sat down on her haunches looking down. Sirinia

"Ok…" torlee

As of now, Sirinia wanted to smack Torlee. She knew better. Putting her hands on her face, she said. I need some fresh air. I'm going out. she said trotting away. Sirinia

Emmy appears at kitchen door with a plate of fried chicken wings "woops forgot the sauce" Emmy walks back into kitchen Emmy

"I think Sirinia would like some grass, I'm fixing myself something to eat right now so I recommend asking Sirinia if she'd like some" torlee

Sirinia came inside, looking like she was pumped. THAT was fun. Nice Emma. Never met you. Sirinia held out one hand to shake, and then took the grass bread. Sirinia

Torlee looks out window, waiting torlee

Sirinia set the plate down and walked over to Torlee. What's wrong? she queried. Sirinia

"What would you say if 3 human controllers were walking toward us?" torlee

Sirinia went into tiger mode, her muscles rippling, her tail arched. I'd say I want to run outside. she said with a pumped tone. Sirinia

Torlee takes pistol out. "I'm ready" torlee

Ready. lets kill some human controllers. Sirinia


End file.
